All I See Is Light
by Axel-kun
Summary: Roxas and Sora get sent to a school for kids with mental problems. Sora takes a liking to a guy named Axel and Roxas befriends Demyx, but he's jealous at how close Axel and Sora start to get, but he's not gay!...yet. AkuRoku Zemyx Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so i love stories with some kind of plot line that takes place in a school...idk why. So...i thought that maybe i should write one!

It's a little sketchy at first...(sketchy...as in it needs a little work yet on the plot and the characters personalities, but that'll come as more chapters are written!)

I don't own Kh...

Review?

---------------

---------------

Axel unlocked the door to his room silently and slipped in, carrying the food he had just bought at the store.

Flicking on the lights, he crept into the kitchen to find his boyfriend, Saix, sitting in a chair at the counter. "You're late."

"Yeah, well, if I didn't go out, we would have starved."

Saix snorted as he started walking towards their room. "Whatever. When your done putting it away, come to bed."

Axel rolled his eyes as Saix disappeared in the dark doorway. _What an asshole_.

He started putting things away when there was a knock at the door. He ran to get it, careful not to trip over anything in the dark.

Demyx was smiling on the other side of the wood door. "Hey, Axel!" He whispered excitedly.

Axel nodded as he let his friend in, lighting a flame over his pointer finger to guide them back to the kitchen to talk in peace. "What's up, Demyx?"

Demyx smiled wider as Axel lit the candle in the middle of the room and carried on with unpacking the two brown bags of food. "We're getting a new student."

Axel looked up, surprised. "Really? Who is it?"

Demyx shrugged as he grabbed a can of pop from the refrigerator Axel was stocking. "I don't know yet…I just heard the admin office talking about getting a new student tomorrow. He and his brother are getting the dorm next to yours."

Axel smirked as he opened a pop for himself. "Wow. I wonder what they did to get in here…"

Demyx shrugged, smiling back at Axel's expectant face. "I'm sure they didn't burn down as many schools as you did, Axe."

--

Roxas slumped over on his bed. Tonight was his last night in his own bed. From now on, he would be living in a…prison, so to speak. He was moving into a school that specialized in helping teens who had some kind of major mental problem…like insane students…

He didn't belong, and he knew it. But, what was worse, is that Sora got dragged into it too. At lease he'd have someone he knew at the new prison.

--

Axel rolled his eyes as his therapist moved farther to the edge of her chair. "You've been able to…do that," she said motioning to the fire on Axel's finger tips, "since you were young?"

"Yes, we've been over this a million times. I remember first being able to set things on fire when I was about five. We've talked about it ever time you call me in here."

Mrs. Strife frowned, impatiently. "Axel, I know, but you have a very interesting case…I know your hiding something from me."

Axel snorted a laugh. "Why the hell would I hide something from you? I mean, here I am, in some kind of prison, being told I'm mentally incapable to live with normal people because I end up burning anything that pisses me off, and you're the person who has to figure our why I'm so easily pushed over the edge." His eyes flared with anger.

Mrs. Strife pressed a button under the table and two men came to take Axel out of the room. "We'll talk later, Axel. Get some sleep!"

--

Roxas and Sora were escorted to their room. Down the brightly lit hallways, past dark rooms.

Finally they came upon their door…but they weren't interested in their room…their attention was on the door next to theirs, in which there was a loud voice yelling about something they couldn't understand.

"In here." The security guard said, motioning to the door to get the boys to stop staring at the door.

"Who is in there?" Sora asked, turning his big innocent eyes on the big burly guy that was supposed to be the escort.

"Two guys you two never need to meet. Now get on."

--

Axel tried to keep himself from freaking out, but it wasn't working well.

"Axel, calm down!" Demyx said, trying to pull the redhead to sit on the couch next to him.

"No…it pisses me off!" Axel said as his hands exploded in flames again. "They can't treat me like this! And you shouldn't even be here, Dem!"

Demyx shook his head. "We both shouldn't be in here, but if you would just tell that woman what's up, she could help you, Axe."

"She's paid to say nice things and try to get the guys in his god forsaken school to calm down a bit! She can't help me!"

Saix opened the front door and made his way in, totally ignoring the scene in the living room.

Demyx coughed. "Um…Saix."

Saix turned to look at the blonde. "What is it, Demyx?"

"Do you wanna help Axe a bit?"

The silver haired man looked at Axel wearily, noting that Axel was now pacing the floor like a caged lion. "Just let him outside. He doesn't like being held up in here when he gets mad."

"Um…ok. But how are we supposed to get him outside if he's freaking out?"

At the sound of a knock a the door, Axel turned to glare at Saix. "You never do fucking anything, Saix! You know that? I do everything for you, god dammit, and it's going to stop!"

Demyx patted Axel's head. "Don't say anything you'll regret, Axe." Then he ran to answer the door before Axel could burn his hair to a crisp.

Roxas and Sora were standing outside their eyes huge.

"Hi…um…is this a bad time?" Roxas asked.

Demyx smiled. "Um…kinda…actually…I need some help…"

"Ok, what do you want us to do?"

Demyx motioned for them to follow him inside as he walked over to Axel. "Ok, Axe. Lets go outside."

Roxas and Sora took a step back when they saw Axel's hands on fire…and he didn't look like he was in pain…

Demyx quickly doused Axel's hands in water from his own hands, then motioned for Roxas and Sora to grab an arm and to help him get Axel out.

--

"Is he always like this?" Roxas asked, sitting next to Demyx on the concrete steps while theyr were watching Axel steam in the courtyard of their school.

"No…things have gotten worse with his new boyfriend…but he's always been a hothead." Demyx smiled.

"And how is his skin not burning? His hands are on _fire_."

"He's done it for a long time…and I guess his body was made like that, so his body doesn't care."

"But how the hell does it work?"

Demyx chuckled as he moved his palm to Roxas's and sprayed him his a little water. "Same way I can do that. Axel and I kinda cancel each other out…like negative numbers positive numbers. You can choose who's who."

Roxas smiled as he watched Axel's pacing start to slow down, while Sora followed him closely. "Are you his best friend then?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I've known Axel for ever…and we're like brothers…so yeah."

"Awesome. What did you two do to get in this place?"

Demyx giggled at the thought. "You'll have to ask Axel…that's his story to tell."

"Oh…"

"I'm joking…jeez…don't get all depressed on me for not sharing a secret! Axel burned down a couple of his old schools and other buildings…and he's tried to beat up a couple million people…and I was just with him when they finally caught him."

"Oh…wow."

"What about you?" Demyx asked, getting up to lay down on the soft grass.

"Um…I'll tell ya later."

Axel sauntered over with Sora close behind. "Ok, Demyx. Lets get back upstairs. I have just enough energy to curse out Saix before bed."

Demyx laughed. "Well…you have to meet Roxas and Sora first…although I guess you met Sora as he followed you around…"

Sora smiled. "I wanted to make sure he was ok!"

Axel rolled his eyes and turned to nod a hello to Roxas.

Roxas smiled. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

--

Sora jumped up and down excitedly on his bed. "Wasn't that awesome? I mean, he was like, whosh! And there was fire!"

Roxas nodded lazily from his bed. "Yeah, it was cool."

"Man! I would hate to have him mad at me! Whosh!"

"It's impossible to get mad at you with your little puppy dog eyes."

Sora giggled as he laid down on his bed, yawning. "I guess your right…but that Axel guy is totally awesome!"

"Just don't follow him around all day…he doesn't seem the type to like people stalking him."

--

Demyx nudged Axel in the arm, playfully. "So…Sora followed you around all day did he?"

"You saw him. He kept asking me if my hands hurt and if he should get some water." Axel snorted.

"Aw, that's sweet. That Roxas kid was pretty interested in you too, Axe…"

"Demyx, everyone is interested in a person that can start fire with just his hands."

"Still, I think it's cute. We should see if they want to eat with us tomorrow."

--

Roxas and Sora always woke up at the same time. Well…very close to the same time. At most they were ten minutes apart.

Roxas woke up first today. He was a little worried about Sora and his new obsession with Axel. Axel seemed to be a really freaking dangerous person…

Sora jumped onto Roxas's bed as soon as he woke up. "Lets get dressed and go see Axel!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You go get dressed then we'll go down to breakfast and see if their there."

"Ok!" Sora leaped off Roxas's bed and ran for their bathroom.

The door knocked as Roxas's slipped on his new pants for the day.

Quickly slipping his shirt over his head, he ran for the door.

"Hey!" Demyx greeted him. "We can to get you for breakfast."

Axel was leaning on the other side of the hallway, glaring groggily at anything that moved.

Demyx chuckled as he saw where Roxas was looking. "He's just tired. If he could, he would sleep until noon or later."

Roxas nodded. "Well…my brother is changing-"

"Axel!" Sora leaped from the room right into Axel, pulling him into a big hug. "Good morning!"

Axel glared down at the brunet as he got hugged but didn't make a move to push the younger boy off of him.

Demyx pulled Roxas out of the room and led them down the hall. "It's so cute. Axel is actually putting up with a hug. He doesn't let me hug him."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sora just likes to have someone here he can hug. I'm kinda surprised he picked Axel...but whatever."

Demyx smiled. "You jealous?"

Roxas looked over to Sora, who was hugging the redhead. "No." But he knew it was a lie. He was both jealous Sora had chosen a stranger to be his hug buddy over his own brother, and that he wasn't the one hugging Axel.

_No,_ he told himself, _You don't like Axel._

_------------------_

_------------------_

ok, this isn't a Axel/Sora fanfic! I know, i know...and its not a Demyx/Roxas story either. this is just the beginning!

Anyway, i hope you liked it!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! It doens't seem like many people like the idea of Axel and Roxas in an assylum xD Sorry people.

For those smart enough to actually at least check it out, thank for the reviews and comments! xD I'm glad that you at least kinda like it for reading the 2nd chapter!

Anyway, here it is!

Review?

-----------

-----------

Roxas followed Demyx and Axel down the white hallway as Sora babbled. "This one time, back at home, Roxas and I caught this fish!"

Axel didn't seem all that impressed that Sora had caught a fish, and he gave Demyx an exasperated look.

Demyx immediately pulled Sora to stand closer to him than Axel. "How big was the fish, Sora?"

Sora, glad anyone was listening to his story, held his hands a few inches apart. "This big!"

Roxas wished his brother knew that he sounded like a five year old telling someone how old he was. "I'm this many!" The blonde half expected his twin to say, even though he didn't have enough fingers to count his 15 years of age.

Demyx nodded back at Sora, his eyes growing wide. "Awesome! Axel and I used to go fishing, too!"

Sora smiled, pleased to have learned something about Axel and fell back until he stood like a loyal puppy dog at Roxas's side.

A pink haired man snuck up behind Axel and pulled a spike of red hair. "Morning, sexy!"

Axel batted the hand away and kept walking. "Go fuck yourself, Marly."

"Nah, it's just not fun without you, man!" He laughed and came up beside Demyx. "Morning, Dem."

"Morning, Marly. Meet Sora and Roxas."

Marluxia waved his hello as they walked into the near empty cafeteria. "Heya, kids, we'll meet up later!" He ran off. Ok…random…

The rest of the group followed Axel as he made his way over to a large table.

Two other people where sitting at the small white table: a blonde and a black-haired man.

"Vexen, Xaldin." Axel greeted them as he sat down."

"Morning, Axe. Demyx." The blonde replied.

"Hey Vexen!" Demyx said back.

Demyx sat on one side of Axel and Roxas sat on the other side of the sandy blonde.

As Axel started a hearted argument, Demyx reached up and started playing with a long red spike, twirling it in his fingers.

Roxas looked on with envy. He hadn't touched Axel once…at all. No hand-to-hand…arm brush…nothing. It was like Axel was some kind of untouchable god…that only the crazy people are allowed to touch. If that made sense…but it didn't really.

Demyx chuckled at the look on Roxas's face. "I'm the only person allowed to touch him, besides Sora." He whispered.

"Why?" Should Roxas start putting lotion on his hands? Does Axel hate dry skin? The blonde looked down at his small hands. They looked ok to him…

"Axel's dad used to beat him." Demyx whispered in his hear. "So he doesn't like to be touched unless it's by me…"

"What about Sora?" That god damn little meanie butt can touch the untouchable god, but he couldn't?

"I think Axel lets Sora so close because Sora needs someone to hold onto…"

"He was beaten?" Roxas asked, the fact just registering in his mind. God, how dense could he get?

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, that half the reason we're here…" He motioned to the white painted walls surrounding them. "Anyway, I'm the only one allowed to touch him because we've known each other for years…he trusts me." Demyx gave a goofy grin.

"So maybe, if he gets to know me…" Roxas muttered under his breath. He didn't think Axel would be the type to actually open up to new friends.

Demyx laughed, catching the attention of the people at the table. "Just give it time, Roxie! Be patient!"

"Your kinda protective…are you and him…?" Roxas trailed off suggestively.

"No way."

"Oh…" Roxas replied, not really believing the sandy blonde. The way he still glanced at the red head told Roxas there **was** something…if there wasn't something _now_.

Sora looked up as Axel gave a chuckle at something Vexen had said, with big adoring eyes.

"God, kid. You keep staring at that guy and he's going to think that you like him."

Roxas turned to see a long silver haired boy standing behind Axel's chair, smirking.

"Fuck off, Riku." Axel said, turning to give the boy an icy glare.

Riku gave a look of fake astonishment. "Axel, such naughty language! Maybe there is something going on between you too…but, on second thought, the blonde over there is eying you hungrily." Riku motioned to Roxas.

"Shut up, Riku." This time it was Demyx who was yelling back. He stood up and hissed. "No one gives a shit about what you think."

Roxas was thankful that Demyx was making a scene, because he could feel his cheeks burn. Was he really that obvious? Did Axel see that way he was looking at him…?

Axel didn't even glance at Roxas, as if he knew very well how Roxas stared at him. "It's none of your god damn business, shit face. If I were you, I'd be more worried about how you come off as an asshole to the newbies. No wonder you don't have any god damn friends."

Riku glared and walked off as Demyx went to sit on Axel's other side.

Roxas sat down and ran his hand through his blonde spikes, hoping Axel isn't see his red cheeks when he felt something brush against his leg.

Looking down, he saw Axel's leg a few inches from his.

As he looked up, his eyes locked with two green ones. "You ok?" The red head asked, smiling.

Demyx glances at Roxas from Axel's other side.

"Yeah, thanks." The blonde blushed crimson, not believing Axel was actually talking to him.

"Don't worry about Riku." Axel continued. His voice was beautiful. Deepish and smooth. "He's a dick."

Roxas couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Axel."

"No problem." The red head's leg brushed against his as he turned back to his friend's conversation.

Demyx gave Roxas a thumbs up behind Axel's back before joining in the conversation too.

--

Roxas sat down awkwardly in a black leather chair.

"You ok, Roxie?" Demyx asked, giggling as he poked Axel's head.

"I'm fine…" He looked around Axel's room. It was really neat…like clean. There were blankets on the couch where Axel, Sora, and Demyx were sitting, that implied someone slept there…but the rest of it was perfectly normal.

Demyx had invited the group upstairs to Axel's room…and Roxas didn't really know what he should be doing.

Axel stretched out and laid his head on Demyx's shoulder. "What do you guys want to do?"

Demyx played with a red spike. "Video games?"

"Soccer!" Sora shouted.

"Um…tag?" Roxas suggested.

Axel chuckled and smiled slightly at Roxas. "I'm up for tag. We can play soccer after we're done…and video games before bed."

"Ok!" Demyx jumped out of his seat as Saix walked through the door, almost running into him.

"Watch where you're going." Saix hissed.

"God, Saix, don't talk to people like that, you asshole!" Axel yelled, standing up from the couch.

"Don't tell me what to do, Axe." Saix kept walking.

Axel followed him, steaming. "God damn it, Saix! You can have this damn apartment to yourself. I'm leaving."

"Good. You were only a nuisance."

Demyx grabbed Axel's arm before he could slug Saix and pulled the redhead out of the room. "Come on, Roxie, Sora!"

Roxas pulled Sora out of the room and followed Demyx and Axel down the stairs out to the courtyard.

Axel sat down and pulled Roxas to sit next to him. "He's an ass, isn't he?"

"Saix?" Roxas asked, surprised Axel was letting him sit so close. "Yeah, he is."

Axel smiled and sighed. "Well, we should get the game of tag started so we can go play video games sooner."

Roxas nodded and while Sora and Demyx ran off crying "Not It!!!", Roxas grabbed Axel's sleeve to hold him back. "If you don't have a place to stay tonight, you can stay with me and Sora."

Axel seemed to think it over for a minute then nodded. "I was planning on staying with Demyx, but I think I'll try to put up with you for a night." He ruffled Roxas's hair and ran off after Demyx, shouting: "I'm it!"

Roxas smiled happily as he ran away from Axel.

_I'll get to know him tonight._

_--------------_

_--------------_

Aw, i love it xD AkuRoku all the way, man!

Anyway, i hoped ya liked it! Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok!! The next chappie!!

Now, in this chapter you find out a little more about Axel...but this stuff won't be explained for a little while...and you'll know why i called this story 'All I See Is Light'.

Anyway, even though no one really understands the plot at the moment, it'll all make sense within the next few chapters! I promise!

Review?

------------

------------

Sora burst into the room and flopped down on an over stuffed, white chair. "That was fun!" The young burnet yawned.

Roxas walked into the rooms he and his brother shared with a quiet redhead on his heels. "Sora, you should go to bed. Axel and I will sleep in here. "Is that ok, Axel?"

Axel looked up from the ground as he heard his name. "Yeah, it's fine."

Sora smiled and hugged the redhead. "You can stay over here as long as you want to!"

Axel gave Sora a small smile. "Thanks."

As Sora ran off to the only bedroom with a queen-sized bed, someone knocked and Demyx came into the large room.

"I just came to say goodnight and that m place is always open." The sandy blonde told them, embracing the tall redhead.

Axel untangled himself from around Demyx. "I'll see you tomorrow." Was he reminding himself?

Demyx nodded, as if to reassure his best friend. "Night, Roxie. Be nice to Axel."

Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, that'll be hard."

Smiling, Demyx gave one last glance at Axel before he left.

_Doesn't he trust me?_

--

Roxas settled onto the floor next to the couch where Axel was laying.

"Thanks, Roxas." The blonde heard Axel say, almost whispering.

"It's nothing." Roxas blushed, hoping Axel didn't see…

Axel snorted. "Yeah, well. It is to me."

"Then you're welcome."

There was a small silence while they both tried to figure out how to say goodnight, but Roxas was interrupted when Axel leaned off the couch as he brushed his fingers down Roxas's cheek, brushing the hair off the blonde's face. His fingers left a warm trail behind them.

"Good night, Roxas." With that, Axel rolled over and snuggled down into his blankets.

Roxas was stunned. _What just happened?_

--

Roxas woke up slowly when he heard someone mumbling something.

"Axel, are you ok?"

There was no answer.

Roxas sat up and looked at the redhead.

Axel had pushed all of his blankets down to his feet, where they were curled into a ball. His face was streaked with tears, and small beads of sweat made the red spikes cling to his forehead.

"Axel?" Roxas placed a hand on the redhead's arm, only to withdraw it quickly. Axel was burning up.

"Alliceishligh." Axel muttered in his sleep.

"What?"

"All I see is light." Axel repeated more clearly, as if he heard Roxas.

"All you see is light…OH MY GOD!" Roxas stood up. Was Axel dying? "Don't go into the light!" The little blonde hissed.

He ran off and returned with a cold damp washcloth and draped it on Axel's forehead. "Axel, are you ok?"

"All I see is light."

After a few minutes, Axel stopped muttering and started shivering.

"Jeez…that was weird…" Roxas mumbled as he took off the cold, damp washcloth and pulled up the sheets up onto the redhead again.

Axel was completely quiet the rest of the night.

--

Roxas woke up the next morning still tired, and his face was totally wet.

Realizing he had a washcloth tangled in his hair, Roxas moaned quietly. But why did he have it…?

He remembered. Axel. Axel was burning up last night…he was…dying?

Roxas stood up quickly as Sora walked into the room. "Good morning, Roxas!"

"Morning, Sora…go get dressed…"

Sora pouted and hugged his PJs. He loved his bright yellow shorts and baby blue shirt. "Why?"

"Um…I have to talk to Axel."

"Ok…" Sora cocked his head to one side, but decided not to pursue the matter and walked back into his bedroom.

Roxas grabbed onto Axel's arms and shook his lightly. "Axel?"

"Do you want some help?"

Roxas turned around at the sound of another voice. It was only Demyx.

"Yeah, sure…I'm not sure if he's ok though…"

Demyx closed the door behind him and walked over to Axel. "You don't think he's ok?"

"He freaked out last night…like…he was burning up and kept muttering something…" He couldn't remember what it was now…

" 'All I see if light'?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah!"

"If that's all, he does that almost every night. Don't worry about it."

"But, Demyx, what's wrong with him?"

Demyx smiled and chuckled. "Nothing is _wrong _with him…it was just a nightmare."

"Oh…" Roxas nodded. That made sense. He thought he had killed Axel. That would have been BAD.

Demyx sat on Axel's stomach before Roxas could protest. "Lazy ass! Get up!"

Axel moaned and tried to push Demyx off him. "Demy…get off…"

"No. I like sitting here. Kinda comfy, isn't it, Roxie? Wanna sit?" Demyx motioned at Axel's chest.

"Um…no thank you."

"Aw, Axel! You scared poor Roxie! Now he's not going to sit on you!"

"Good. At least he's normal…unlike you…" Axel finally pushed Demyx off him.

The sandy blonde smiled. "Nice to have you back among the living!"

Axel rubbed his head. "I wasn't dead, Demyx. As much as you would like that." The redhead stuck his tongue out at his best friend while sitting up.

Demyx pouted as Sora came into the room. "Sora will sit on you!"

Sora really didn't understand what was going on, but he came to sit on Axel's lap anyway.

Axel laid his head on the back of the couch and stuck out his head. "Ah…Sora…killed…me…the weight…"

Sora got up quickly and stared at Axel. "AXEL!!! WAKE UP!!"

Axel smiled and opened one eye. "I'm joking."

"Obviously." Sora pouted, still worried he had actually hurt Axel.

Axel got off the couch and wrapped his long arms around Sora and put his chin on top of the young boy's head. "I'm sorry."

Sora hugged him back. "It's ok!"

Axel glanced over at Roxas and laughed. "Are you ok, Roxas?"

The blonde became aware of his expression. He was pouting. God. Did Axel really see that?

Axel unwrapped his arms from Sora then took a few steps over to Roxas. "You want a hug too?" Axel smirked.

"Um…I…uh…no…I guess…"

Axel ignored Roxas's incoherent reply and wrapped his arm around the young blonde. "There. You happy now?"

Roxas turned his head and buried it in Axel's chest so the redhead wouldn't see him smile. "I guess."

Demyx coughed. "So…Axel. Everyone but me gets a hug?"

Axel snorted and dragged Roxas over to be squished in-between Axel and Demyx.

"Come on, Sora!" Roxas hissed. "Save me!"

Sora giggled and wrapped his arms around Axel and Demyx. "Hug fest!"

Demyx chuckled. "Ok…now that we're all here…should we have breakfast in the room today?"

Roxas nodded into Axel's chest. "Yeah."

Axel shrugged, taking his arms from around Demyx and Roxas. "Sounds good. I'll cook."

--

Roxas moved closer to Axel as the redhead held the pan over his lit hand. "Axel, let me quick stir the eggs." Axel had to cook the eggs because they didn't actually have an oven…the people who ran the school obviously didn't trust the crazy people with fire. That was smart.

Axel lowered the pan. "Careful. It's hot."

Roxas smirked. "Obviously."

Axel smiled and waited for Roxas to finish, then held it back over the sink. "Demyx wants us to stay in his room tonight."

Roxas glanced over to where Demyx was helping Sora butter toast. "Why?"

Axel shrugged as he shook his hand to extinguish the flame. "He wants to keep an eye on me…but doesn't wanna take meh from you, I guess." Axel glanced at Roxas to read his expression as he set the eggs down on a hot pad.

Roxas blinked. "Doesn't want to take you from me?"

Axel nodded, putting his hands under a cold stream of water. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, of course not…"

Axel smirked and ran a wet hand under the blonde's chin to lift his face so they could see eye to eye. "Then come to the sleep over at Demyx's tonight."

Roxas's eyes were locked with Axel's deep emerald ones. He couldn't look away if he wanted to…which he most certainly did not want to do. "Ok."

Axel nodded, releasing Roxas. "Good. I thought I'd have to beg."

Roxas stared at Axel. "You would have begged?"

The redhead replied with a shrug. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Roxas, without thinking, wrapped an arm around Axel's waist to bring the pyro to face him again. "Would you have?"

Axel, a little surprised by the contact, widen his eyes.

Roxas with drew his arm immediately. "Oh…sorry. I didn't mean…"

Axel gave a mischievous grin and wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, pulling him against him. "Don't be sorry." Axel whispered as he let Roxas go swiftly.

Roxas swallowed. "Ok."

Axel raised an eyebrow while he walked over to where Sora and Demyx were working, still smirking.

_God…he's so unreadable!_

--

Roxas finished his breakfast and lay back in his chair. "That was excellent!"

Axel ran a hand through his hair as he lay back too. "It was good. Excellent toast, Sora."

Sora smiled and saluted Axel. "The eggs weren't too bad either!"

Axel pointed to the blonde sitting next to him. "It was all Roxas."

_Yeah right._

"We oughtta go…" Demyx said, looking at Axel. "Sorry guys."

"Ok. We'll see you tonight!" Sora reminded everyone, happily.

Yeah…tonight ought to be interesting… 

--

Demyx smiled as he walked out the door and down the hall to his own room with Axel in tow. "That was fun."

Axel nodded. "Yeah, it was. Roxas is great."

Demyx raised his eyebrow, questioningly. "Roxas seems pretty fond of you."

"Fond of me? No one talks like that anymore, Dem. You need to loosen up."

"Whatever. You've got to see Mrs. Strife. She'll be really mad if you miss you little session. I think she likes you."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You seem to think everyone likes me. I'll talk to you when she gets her little bodyguards to throw me out again."

"Axel, maybe you should actually try telling her about your nightmare…"

"No thanks. See ya soon, Dem." Axel said, waving slightly and walking down the hall to get his little therapy session over with.

Demyx sighed. If Axel just explained what he was dreaming to Mrs. Strife like he had done to him…Axel might actually be able to get out of here...

Shrugging off that thought, Demyx opened his door and decided to start getting it ready for Sora and Roxas. Maybe he would make Axel and Roxas sleep in the same room…hm…

-----------

-----------

Yey!!! Now you know more about Axel xD I'll explain the nightmares in the next chapter so the plot starts to come alive xD

Anyway, review please! I wanna know what you think!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok...the next chapter...

I apologize for not posting this last weekend...i got caught up with my french homework and orchestra money making thingy...so yeah xDD

Now i know this doesn't hae anything to do with anything...but me and one of my friends are making a Twilight (that Vampire book, Twilight...) roleplaying site...and i would love if you people would join it!! I'll post the link in my profile as soon as we're done making it...

Anyway...please tell me what you think...reviews make the author actually want to write, instead of spending much needed time studying...

Oh...one more thing...i got fucking second chair in orchestra!!!! -freaks out with happiness- (that's another reason i didn't post this sooner...i was praciticing like a madperson to try to memorize my orchestra audition piece...but it's all good now!)

-----------

-----------

"I'm SO EXCITED!" Sora yelled, jumped onto the couch. "We'll have so much fun with Demyx and Axel!!"

Roxas grabbed his younger brother's arm and pulled gently. "Come on, Sora. Don't bounce on the furniture."

"Fine, fine." Sora mumbled while he jumped down off the couch. "But when can we leave?"

"As soon as Demyx comes to get us. We don't want to be rude." Roxas chided. Secretly, Roxas was just as anxious to get there. He wanted to see Axel just as badly, maybe even more, than Sora. But he couldn't let his brother know.

"Do you have everything?"

Roxas nodded his reply, bringing himself out of his daydream. "Yeah. I have our clothes for tomorrow, pillows, toothbrushes…"

"Then we're good!! Where's Demyx?"

--

Axel twirled one of his fiery red spikes around one of his long fingers as Mrs. Strife scribbled something on her clipboard. "How did you sleep last night, Axel?"

"Fine." He replied. He just wanted this over with.

"Really? You look a little tired…"

"You say that every time I come here."

Mrs. Strife gave Axel a heartwarming smile. "I know. I was just hoping you'd have a different answer for me this time."

Axel could hear Demyx telling him to just tell her… "Well…I kind of do."

"Oh? Then, how did you sleep last night?"

"I slept ok."

"That's not what I meant Axel."

Axel smiled. "I know."

--

Sora ran at the door as soon as he heard someone knock. "DEMYX!"

Axel stepped into the room. "If you want Demyx I can go get him..."

"No!!! Axel!!" Sora hugged the redhead around the middle. "Roxas just told me that Demyx would be here to pick us up!"

"Well, he was going to, but since I was already out, he asked me to just stop by."

"ROXAS!" Sora yelled, still latched onto Axel's waist. "Axel's here!"

The small blonde slipped out of his room. "You and Demyx ready for us already?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah. Are you two ready?"

Sora was about to shout something, but Roxas quickly put his hand over his little brother's mouth. "We've been ready ever since Sora knew we'd been invited."

Sora nodded to show that Roxas was indeed telling the truth, and licked Roxas' hand to get his mouth free. "I packed as soon as you and Demyx left this morning!"

Axel gave a small smile. "I'm glad. But we should get going. Demyx made dinner for us."

Sora's eyes widened and picked up his bag. "Lets go then!"

Axel and Roxas were dragged out of the room and down the hall by Sora.

--

"There." Demyx piled the last of the food on his own plate. "Is everyone good?"

Sora nodded, already shoveling food into his mouth. "Yeah!"

Roxas glanced around the table. The 'food' on the plate in front of him did NOT look like food to him. It was an odd-looking salad thing…with something pink in the middle of it. Ick.

Demyx had explained that they didn't have what he was planning on making because Axel would have had to cook it…and Axel didn't come back to Demyx's room before he went and got the boys. So they were stuck with the thing on the plate.

Axel, noticing Roxas stalling, gave the smaller boy a smile and whispered, "It's really not that bad. Just try it."

Roxas frowned as he looked back to the food, but shrugged slightly and took a bite.

Not too bad…ehhh.

--

"Now what?" Axel asked, quietly as he sat down on Demyx's overstuffed couch.

"Well…it's too late to go out…" Demyx replied, sitting down on the couch next to the redhead. "We could watch a movie…"

"Or play a game!" Sora piped up.

Roxas sat down on Axel's other side. "I don't care. Actually…I think I'll go to sleep. I'm really tired."

Axel leaned his head onto Roxas's shoulder and sighed. "Then we need to do something that will keep you awake."

Roxas blushed as he thought of all of the things he could think of that Axel could do to keep him awake. "Um…yeah."

Demyx shook his head. "No. If Roxas is tired then let him sleep."

"Then I'll go to sleep too." Axel muttered, closing his eyes and snuggled into Roxas' smaller body.

Demyx smirked. "Ok, then lets go get ready for bed too, Sora."

Roxas couldn't believe what was going on as Sora and Demyx walked off. Axel was leaning on his shoulder…

Axel poked Roxas in the side of his stomach. "You ok? You're not breathing."

Roxas blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine…" He took a deep breath. "See?"

Axel chuckled and wrapped an arm around the blonde's middle. "Am I making you nervous?"

Roxas shook his head, brushing his face against Axel's hair. "No…"

Lifting his head up, Axel brushed his lips against Roxas's cheek. "Really? I'm glad to hear that. Because you don't talk much whenever I'm this close to you."

Roxas's gasp caught in his throat as Axel's warm breath sauntered over his skin. "I'm fine."

Shrugging, Axel put his head back on Roxas's shoulder as Demyx came in. "Me and Sora are sleeping in my room if you two need anything." He sandy blonde gave Axel a knowing look and walked off.

--

Roxas sighed as he pulled the covers up over him. Demyx was trying to pull something…he was sure of it.

First, he made Roxas and Axel sleep in the living room _alone_, even though it was big enough for everyone.

And secondly, he told Axel and Roxas he didn't have enough blankets for both of them…so here they were…sharing the blanket. Was Axel always this warm?

"You ok there, Roxas?" Axel asked. He had slipped out from under the blanket and wasplaying with one of Roxas' spikes .

Roxas nodded, hoping Axel didn't notice him eying the older redhead. "Fine."

"Because, you have a distant look in your eyes. What're ya thinking about?"

"Nothing." Roxas lied, again. He was thinking about Axel and Demyx.

Axel just snorted. "Sure."

Roxas couldn't help but frown at Axel's reply. "Fine. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer it."

The blonde sighed. He had hoped Axel would just reply with a 'Sure' or 'of course!'. "Are you and Demyx….?" He trailed off, wishing he hadn't even brought it up.

Axel chuckled. "We don't have a 'thing', Roxie."

Still a little dazed from the thought that Axel had actually chuckled, Roxas nodded. "Ok."

"Why?"

"I don't know…just how you two act, I guess."

Axel seemed to think it over. "Well…I've known him forever…"

"I know. He told me."

"Did he tell you how we got in here?"

Roxas silently thanked whatever god was up there. "No."

"Ah. Good." Axel slipped back under the covers and rolled over on his side, away from Roxas.

"Hey. That's not fair." Roxas pouted as he poked Axel's thin shoulder.

"Sorry, Roxie. I'm not telling my story until I hear yours." Axel's replied, this voice muffled by the pillow he had pressed his face.

"Well, then I'll find out sooner or later."

"Sure." Axel's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

--

Roxas couldn't sleep. At all. He had tried counting Chocobos…and just counting…he had tried to relax…but he couldn't. He was too nervous with Axel sleeping right next to him. What if he accidentally cuddled up against Axel during the night? Axel was warm…and Demyx had turned up the air before he had gone to sleep.

"Alliceishligh."

Roxas closed his eyes, how was Axel's voice so comforting? He slowly driffed off to the sound of Axel muttering.

--

Roxas woke up exactly how he was afraid he would. Cuddled against Axel.

Demyx smiled down at him, dripping water on Roxas's forehead, drop by drop. "Good morning."

Roxas let go of Axel and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock. We need to get to go to breakfast. The administration don't like when the 'inmates' skip too many days of breakfast with everyone else."

Roxas nodded and got off of the floor, moving to sit down on the couch to wake up a little more as Demyx moved onto Axel.

"Morning sleepy head." Demyx cooed as he started dripping water on the pyro's head.

"Demyx…stop…" Axel muttered, sliding his head under the covers to protect himself.

"Come guys it's breakfast time!!" Sora shouted from the dining room.

--

Marluxia patted Axel's head. "Good morning, honey!"

Axel brushed his pink haired friend off. "Would you leave me alone!?"

"No. I haven't had anyone to play with forever! Larxene's been ignoring me." He pouted.

Axel just rolled his eyes and took another bite of his food.

Roxas couldn't help but look onto the scene with a little jealousy. Marluxia was annoying Axel, whispering stupid, immature, perverted jokes into _his _redhead's ear.

His redhead? Oops.

Demyx came back to the table with his food and sat down next to Marluxia. "Marly, be nice."

The pink-haired boy smiled. "I always am!"

Sora came back and set his food on the other side of Roxas, followed closely by Riku. However, when Sora sat down, Riku just patted the younger boy's brown hair and walked off to go sit with his group of friends.

Crazy things were happening, Roxas knew. He would soon get to learn why Axel was here…and Sora might have gotten a new friend…

-------------

-------------

Ok. Ta da!

Now i must go study for my french test on Tuesday xDD

Review? Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Ta da XD I did it.

And, i'll finish the "Flight Attendants" chapter tomorrow, hopefully.

Woot! i'm doing good XDD

Ok, anyway, i'm just happy to write AkuRoku xD Writing CloudXLeon is awesome, but AkuRoku is just a ton more fun XDD

Review?

--

--

Marluxia chuckled as he poked Axel in the shoulder. "Dude, that little kid is giving me the worse 'i'ma-kill you-if-you-touch-Axel-again' vibe. What'd you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to Roxas, Mar." Axel replied, not even looking at who Marluxia was motioning to.

Marluxia patted Axel's back and shook his head in a disbelieving way. "I don't know, bud. You knew who I was talking about without looking."

"Shut up, Marly." Demyx told him, from the pink-haired man's other side. "Leave Axel alone."

"Fine, fine. I just wanted to play." Marluxia pouted as he leaned back in his chair, but perked up when he remembered Roxas was on Axel's other side. "So, your names Roxie, kid?"

"Roxas." The blonde replied while taking a bite of his food.

"I like Roxie better. It's a cute pet name." Marluxia thought about it, giggling to himself. "You like these two?" He asked, motioning to Axel and Demyx.

Roxas nodded. Like was an understatement. Axel and Demyx were his two best friends here, not counting his little brother. Plus Axel…

Axel pushed Marluxia's face out of his way. "Marluxia, go annoy Larxene. We're busy here." He took another bite of food, glancing over to Roxas.

Marluxia laughed. "Want some alone time with Roxas? I understand. I would too if he were free." With another nasty glare from Axel, Marluxia stood up, raising his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine! I'm leaving. But Axel, we should hang out, ok?" He winked at Roxas before sauntering off towards a blonde girl sitting with two black haired men.

"God, he won't quit." Demyx observed as he gave Roxas a smile. "He's annoying, isn't he?"

Roxas nodded, smiling back at Demyx. "Just a tad." He looked over to where his brother was sitting. "Sora, are you ok?" His little brother hadn't spoken the whole meal.

Sora looked up, away from the table across the room from them. "Yeah, fine. Sorry." He played with the food on his plate that hadn't been touched.

"Who are you looking at?" Roxas asked, glancing over to the table his little brother had been looking at. Riku.

"No one. I was just zoning out. Sorry." Sora took a bite and leaned back. "I don't feel very good. I'm going back to our room to rest, Roxas." He slipped out of his chair and walked out of the large cafeteria.

"What's going on?" Roxas turned to ask Demyx and Axel.

Demyx shrugged. "He's made friends with Riku. A brave and daring move."

"I don't think they're just friends, Demyx." Axel replied, finishing off his drink. "Friends don't stare at each other from across the lunch room."

Roxas frowned. Then Sora and Riku…oh damn.

--

Sora jumped onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Riku?

Riku was just a bully…but he had come up to Sora while he was waiting in the drink line and put his head right on top of the little brunet's and whispered, "Good morning, Sora," in a seductive tone.

Now Sora was confused. The first day they had met, Riku was so mean! Especially to him! Why was he paying attention to him now?

--

Axel hummed a melody as the three walked down to Roxas's rooms to check on Sora, and draped both of his arms over Roxas's shoulders, placing his head on top of the little blonde's. "What are we going to do today?"

Roxas smiled as Axel leaned on him lightly. "I have to go see someone named Mrs. Strife quick, but after that we can do anything."

Axel stopped walked, stopping Roxas too. "What? You have to go see Mrs. Strife?"

"Yeah she sent me a note saying she would like to meet with me after breakfast…why, is that a bad thing?"

Demyx gave Axel a nasty glare. "No, Roxas, it isn't. She just wants to talk to you about how you like things here."

Axel sighed and ran his fingers lightly over Roxas's neck. "Yeah, she just pisses me off."

Roxas shivered slightly as Axel grazed his neck, wishing he and Axel could share some alone time. "I'll be right back then."

--

"Your name is Roxas?"

Roxas nodded, as he got comfortable in the chair across from the brunette. "Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent. Roxas, how do you like it here?" The doctor asked, getting her pen ready to write.

"It's fine." He replied, intimidated by the thought she was going to write down everything he said.

"Just fine? Is there something or someone that bothers you?" Mrs. Strife asked, crossing out something on her pad of paper.

"No."

"I see. How does your brother like it here?"

Roxas saw Sora, happily following Axel around. "He likes it, I think."

"Awesome. Have you made any friends?" She continued, giving him a reassuring smile.

Roxas thought for a moment. Axel really didn't like this woman, he got that…but would he mind if Roxas mentioned him? "Yeah, two really cool people."

"Oh? Who are they?"

"Demyx and Axel." Roxas watched as Mrs. Strife jotted a few things on the paper before she turned her attention back on him, giving him a frown.

"Axel?"

Roxas nodded, afraid he had made a mistake by telling her about Axel. Axel probably wouldn't be happy if he found out…

"How do you two get along?"

"Well, pretty good, I suppose…" Roxas looked down at his feet, hoping that they would be done talking soon…he wanted out of this room. Was that a burn on the carpet?

"Does Axel ever act weird when you're around him, Roxas?"

Roxas knew this was bad. Is there something that Axel wasn't telling Mrs. Strife…and was there something he was hiding from Roxas?

"Roxas, I won't tell him you told me…it's that I'm worried about Axel, you see." She got up and pulled out a red file folder from a filing cabinet behind her. "Axel's had a hard life, and he won't let me try to help him." She set the folder on her desk. "Does he act weird at all when you're around him, Roxas?"

"He mutters in his sleep…" Roxas replied to the floor, not daring to look Mrs. Strife in the eye.

"What does he mutter in his sleep?" She pressed, pulling out a notebook from the red file folder.

"All I see is light." He replied, looking the doctor straight in the eyes. "And his body gets really really hot."

Mrs. Strife nodded and worked quickly to write a few things on the yellow paper. "Anything else?"

Roxas shook his head. "No…is Axel in trouble for something, Mrs. Strife?"

She shook her head and gave him a smile. "No, Roxas. He isn't. Not if I can help him."

--

Roxas walked down the hallway back to his room to meet with Axel, Demyx and Sora, but he couldn't bring himself to go quickly. He dreaded facing Axel. Would the redhead be mad that he had told? But what would Axel's nightmare have to do with anything?

"Roxas."

Roxas looked up and was face to face with the last person he wanted to see right now. "Hey, Axel."

Axel looked down at the little blonde with a concerned look in his eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing…I just…"

Axel smirked and leaned down to brush his lips across Roxas's cheek. "Demyx and Sora are worried about you."

Without thinking, Roxas stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Axel's.

Axel pulled back quickly, surprised by Roxas's boldness.

"Sorry, Axel…" Roxas blushed.

Axel chuckled and slipped his warm hands under the little blonde's chin, bringing Roxas's gaze up to his face.

"That's ok. You just surprised me, Roxie." Axel bent down and softly pressed his lips to Roxas's.

Roxas sighed with pleasure as he felt Axel's tongue on his lips. Opening them slowly, Axel slipped in.

Before Roxas could go any further, Axel pulled away. "Demyx is going to come out here and start looking for us if we don't get back soon, Roxie."

Roxas nodded and blushed as Axel kissed Roxas's cheek before leading him back to his room. "We'll finish this later, Rox."

--

Demyx was sitting with Sora's head on his shoulder, sleeping. "Hey guys." He whispered.

Roxas smiled and sat down on the floor across from Demyx. "How long has he been asleep?"

Axel sat down next to Roxas and leaned his head on the little blonde's, copying Sora's sleeping face. "Since we got here."

Roxas didn't miss the look Demyx gave Axel as he snuggled his face into the blonde's shoulder. Pure happiness shown from Demyx's face as he winked at Roxas. "Well, we're got a ton of time before lunch. What should we do?"

"I should go get a few things from the kitchen so we can eat lunch up here." Axel replied, taking his head from Roxas's shoulder and looking at Demyx. "You're running out of milk and juice."

Demyx nodded. "Ok. Why don't you two go downstairs and grab some stuff. I'll wake up Sora so he sleeps tonight."

--

Roxas walked next to Axel, measuring with his eyes how much shorter he was than the redhead.

Axel glanced down at the little blonde at his side. "How was your meeting with Mrs. Strife?"

Roxas blushed, remembering what he had told Mrs. Strife. "Fine. She asked about you." Axel wouldn't get mad if he told him before Mrs. Strife, right?

"Really? What did she ask about?" Axel reached for one of Roxas's blonde spikes and played with it while they were walking.

"She wanted to know if you acted weird." If Axel got mad, would that mean no more kisses???

Axel ran a finger down Roxas's neck, outlining the shirt collar. "What did you say?"

"Well…"

"Axel!!"

Axel and Roxas turned around to see Marluxia running towards them. "What's up?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Nothing since I saw you about two hours ago, Mar."

Marluxia just chuckled and looked down at the little blonde who moved closer to Axel the closer Marluxia got to him. "Are you walking your little Roxie pet, Axie?"

Axel flicked the pink-haired man off and took Roxas's hand, leading him away.

"Jeez, Axe. No need to be mean." Marluxia caught up and kept pace with Axel's long legs. "I just wanted to know where Xigbar and Xaldin went off to."

Axel shrugged. "I haven't seen them for a few days, Mar. Ask Saix."

Marluxia nodded. "Fair enough. Send me off to deal with the beast. I'll talk to ya later, Axe. And remember to take it easy on the kid on his first time." Marluxia winked and walked off in the opposite direction.

Axel growled deep in his throat and looked down at Roxas, who was staring innocently back up at him. "I hate him sometimes."

Roxas smiled. "I know. I don't like him either."

Axel nodded and turned to continue down the hallway, leading Roxas by the hand. "Now what were we talking about?"

Roxas begged whatever god was in heaven, if any, that Axel would forget what they were talking about. He didn't want to tell Axel about his mistake.

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Strife. What did you tell her when she asked if I was acting weird?" Axel asked, rubbing Roxas's soft skin with his thumb.

"She said she could help you…" Roxas started, trying to figure out if he should continue with the truth or just make something up.

"Yeah, that's what they all say, Rox." Axel said, giving a chuckle.

"I told her that you've been having nightmares." Roxas closed his eyes, waiting for Axel to let go of his hand and start yelling.

But nothing happened. They continued walking.

"Rox, open your eyes. You're going to run into something." Axel said jokingly.

Roxas opened an eye and glanced up to Axel who was humming a strange melody. "You're not mad?"

Axel looked down at his little blonde. "Mad? No…why would I be?"

"I thought you didn't like Mrs. Strife…" Roxas replied, confused.

"I hate her. But why would I get mad at you for it?"

"I told her…" Roxas mumbled off.

Axel laughed and pulled Roxas's face up to look at him. "Roxas, I couldn't be mad at you. And I don't give a shit about what you tell Mrs. Strife." He gave his little blonde a quick kiss.

I still get kisses…! 

_--_

Axel sat down next to Roxas, who was sitting on the couch, watching Demyx play a card game with Sora.

"Are you guys going to sleep over?" Roxas asked, more to Axel than Demyx. He was hoping Axel would sleep in his room tonight…they would have more privacy. Was that moving too fast?

Axel chuckled as if he read Roxas's thoughts. "If you want us to."

"Yes, please!" Sora said, looking at Demyx. "Will you sleep over, Demie?"

Demyx looked over to where Axel was sitting with Roxas and smiled. "Sure. Sounds fun."

--

Roxas sat down on his bed. Axel had decided to sleep out on the couch tonight, instead of sleeping in Roxas's room with him. Was Roxas pushing him too quickly?

He quickly undressed, leaving only his boxers on, and slipped into bed. Demyx and Sora were sleeping in the small spare room right off the kitchen, leaving Sora's bed empty. Axel could have slept there…

This worried the blonde. Why wouldn't Axel want to sleep with him? He thought that Axel would have gladly slept in the same bed as the little blonde…

The door to Roxas's room opened. "Still awake, Roxie?" Axel asked, whispering.

Roxas sat up and nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah. Do you need something, Axel?"

"Not really. Mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

Roxas shook his head. "Of course not, but why didn't you just come in in the first place?"

"I didn't want Demyx to know." Axel shut the door behind him and slipped into the bed he and Roxas were going to share. "Good night, Rox."

"Good night, Axel." Roxas snuggled down into Axel's chest as the redhead draped his arms over the little blonde's thin frame.

--

--

So...like the chapter? Review, eh?

Has anyone, by any chance, read -Fake-? it's a manga...not a fanfic...XD it's one of my favorites XDD So...you should read it...

Dee and Ryo forever XDD

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas sighed as he felt the redhead move beneath him. Roxas knew it was morning, and he knew Axel was awake, but if was afraid that if Axel knew he was awake, they would have to get ready for breakfast.

"Good morning, Roxas."

Damn! "Good morning, Axel." Roxas looked up at the redhead, who still had his arms over the blonde's body.

"How'd you sleep?" Axel asked, making little designs on Roxas's soft skin.

"Really well." He snuggled into the redhead's chest. "You?"

Axel chuckled as Roxas burrowed into the covers again. The little blonde was only wearing his boxers. "I slept ok. You kept me up most of the night, I'm afraid."

Roxas's mind reeled. What the hell did he do while he was sleeping…? And no wonder Axel didn't wake him up last night with his sleep talking… "What'd I do?"

Axel just laughed quietly and pulled Roxas's face gently up to his. "I'll tell you later." He replied, brushing his lips softly against the younger boy's.

Roxas knew he should be trying to find out what he did wrong…but Axel was keeping his mind busy enough that he couldn't form a coherent sentence. Even thinking about trying to say a coherent word seemed like a merciless task.

"Roxas…" Axel asked, laughing at the face Roxas was making, trying to pull himself onto Axel to get things moving faster.

"What?" Roxas asked, blushing, knowing he had taken it too far.

"You're adorable."

--

Roxas carried his tray over to where they usually sat for breakfast, surprised Demyx was already sitting there. "Demyx, where's Sora?"

"Sitting with Riku this morning." Demyx smiled, obviously trying to calm Roxas down, knowing the blonde would get upset that Demyx had let Sora walk off with that bully.

"What?" Roxas started, his temper starting to rise.

His anger was quickly dissolved as Axel pulled him to sit down in the chair next to him. "Sora is old enough to sit where he wants, Roxas."

"Of course." He still felt uneasy, but he couldn't be mad while Axel was next to him.

"So, Demyx. Where's that silver-haired boy you met yesterday?"

"Which one?" Demyx asked, blushing a dark shade of red.

"Sexion? Was that his name?" Axel asked, chuckling as Demyx smiled.

"Zexion." Demyx replied, careful to keep a nonchalant smile on his face so as not to give anything away to the redhead.

"I see. Zexion…" Axel smiled, moving a hand up to play with Roxas's spikes.

"Actually, he and I are going to hang out today…" Demyx said quickly. His face quickly changed from his casual smile to an excited grin. "You don't mind, do you, Axel?"

"Of course not. That leaves the little blonde and I alone all day though." Axel turned to his blonde friend. "Are you ok with that, Roxie?"

Roxas nodded, looking forward to it very much. "Yes!" He smiled.

"Then don't worry about us, Demyx. Have fun." Axel gave his best friend a smile and took a bite of his breakfast. "Especially since Sora and Riku will probably hang out too…"

Roxas couldn't believe his luck.

--

Sora bounced on the couch as Roxas started looking through channels trying to keep his mind off of him and Axel.

"Roxas."

Roxas looked over to his twin. "Yes, Sora?"

"Would you mind if I went and hung out with Riku?" Sora asked, his big eyes begging his older brother to say: 'of course not! Have fun!'

"Why do you like that bully, Sora?" Roxs asked, turning back to the TV as Axel came into the room and sat down next to the blonde, pulling the younger boy into his lap.

"Because he's not as bad as he seems…" Sora replied with a sad tone. "You would like him if you really met him, Roxas."

Axel popped a pieces of popcorn into his mouth from the bowl he had brought from the kitchen. "Riku isn't as bad as he looks. He's a little mouthy and bossy, but he's not that bad."

"How would you know, Axel?" Roxas asked, looking behind him to lock eyes with the redhead. "You don't talk to anyone."

Axel smiled. "I used to be friends with one of Riku's best friends before he was finally let out of this hell hole and he told me all the time that Riku isn't as bad as people make him out to be."

Roxas shrugged. "If Axel doesn't mind him, I guess I don't care…just be careful, Sora."

Sora smiled and jumped off the couch. "OK," he replied as he went for the door.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas. "Ok, now what are you and I going to do today?"

Roxas giggled as Axel pressed his face into the little blonde's neck, but as he playfully tried to get away, he caught sight of little pink scars on Axel's arms.

"What are these from?" Roxas asked seriously, bringing Axel's thin arms closer to his face to examine them.

"I told you, Roxas. I'm not telling you my story until you tell me your's."

Roxas pulled Axel's arms tighter around himself. He seriously thought about telling the redhead about his little story…but why would Axel care? "It was just a little mistake."

"Of course." Axel pressed his face into Roxas's neck again. "That's what everyone in here says."

"Well, mine was an accident. Sora and I were just in the wrong place at the wrong time…" Roxas shuddered as he remembered the rainy night.

Axel smiled, pulling Roxas's head onto his shoulder. Trailing light kisses up the side of the boy's neck, Axel muttered, "It's ok, Roxas. You're safe here with me."

Roxas knew he wasn't lying.

--

Sora smiled as Riku stared down at his puzzle. "Sora, stop it."

Sora giggled, covering his face with his hands. "I'm not doing anything."

"But the way you're over there laughing at me is distracting." Riku replied, giving the brunet a little playful glare.

"I'm sorry, but you look very determined." It reminded Sora of the way Roxas got when he was loosing a game. "It's very…"

"Very…?" Riku asked, looking up at Sora. "Very what, Sora?"

"Nothing." He responded, embarrassed the word had even come into his head. Riku definitely wasn't cute.

Riku smirked. "You're lying."

"Am not!" Sora retorted quickly, his face turning a bright shade of red as he figured out Riku had caught on.

Riku stood up from the other side of the table and closed the distance between then in a matter of seconds. "Liar."

Sora laughed as Riku caught him around the waist and pulled him to the floor, cushioning Sora's fall with his own body.

"Well, how am I going to get you to tell me?" Riku whispered into Sora's ear.

Sora was trying to figure that out too.

--

Demyx frowned as Zexion 'killed' his king again. This kid was brilliant at chess.

"How the…" Demyx didn't finish his sentence, too…peeved off that Zexion had beaten him again.

"No need to be mad, Demyx." Zexion replied with a small smile. "I've never lost."

"You should have told me that before I agreed to play." The blond replied, realizing he was becoming more and more like his best friend. He was getting more and more competitive.

"I apologize then, Demyx. We can play something else…" Zexion leaned back in his chair, pushing his silverish hair out of his face for a moment before it swung back into it's original place.

"No, lets play again." Demyx said as he reached for his pieces and taking another bit of dinner. He would only play it again to watch Zexion's face as he thought about his next move. This boy was adorable.

--

Roxas had decided he really liked when Axel kissed his neck. Like, he would do pretty much anything to get the redhead to do it again.

"Another?"

Axel laughed. "Roxas, you're a kissaholic. I'm afraid we're cutting you off."

Roxas pouted as he scooted away from Axel. "Fine."

Slowly the pyro moved closer to Roxas. "Come here, Roxas. I was joking. You know I couldn't stop if I wanted to…" Axel leaned down and pressed his lips to Roxas's softly.

Roxas closed his eyes and sighed. He was happy with Axel. Happier than even before the incident. But of course, he wanted to go further.

Swiftly, before Axel would notice anything, Roxas was in Axel's lap, his legs wrapped loosely around his waist.

Axel fell back with the weight suddenly being pushed against him. "Eh-" But his yelp was cut short as Roxas's mouth covered his.

Axel lightly pushed Roxas off of him as he situated their bodies to push Roxas to the floor. He slid his hands up the blond's little frame and kissed his neck. "There. There was your kiss. Are you happy now, Roxie?"

Roxas looked up at Axel as he smiled sheepishly. "Yes."

"Then why don't you tell me a little story, Roxas?"

Roxas frowned as he tried to figure out what Axel meant. "What?"

"Tell me why you're here, my Roxie." Axel whispered into the blonde's ear.

Roxas blushed at the pet name, but dove into thought again. If he told Axel, he wouldn't have to hide anything anymore. He could be himself and Axel would understand everything. "Well…Ok."

As Axel pulled Roxas to sit in between his legs, Roxas started. "Sora and I never really knew our parents…we lived with our 'grandparents'." Roxas made air quotations as he said 'grandparents'. "They never told us if they were on mom's side of the family or if they were on dad's, but it didn't matter too much. A lot of kids lived with their grandparents, too.

"There was also this kid in school…who used to bully me and Sora all the time…he bullied everyone though, so it's not like it was anything out of the ordinary…but he really hated us. He gave us more crap than anyone he picked on…and he would do anything to get us in trouble.

"Sora and I saw him doing…something in the hallway one day…that would get him in serious trouble…and of course, me being very scared of the kid, I went and told the principal.

"That night, Sora and I got in a big fight with our grandparents and we both left after leaving a note explaining that we were running away and we never wanted to see them again…" Roxas wiped a tear from his eye, hoping that Axel didn't catch it.

"Well, the bully found out about me telling on him, he went and set our house on fire, expecting it just to be me and Sora in there…not knowing Sora and I had just run away…"

Axel hugged the little blonde closer as Roxas continued. "When Sora and I came home forgetting to bring a lot of the supplies we would have needed to run away…especially since it had started down pouring, the police were all over the place…and they asked if we knew who did it…Sora told them over and over that it was the bully…but I told them it was me…because I had caused it…and Nana and Papa died thinking Sora and I hated them…"

Axel nodded. Demyx was right when he said that they didn't burn down as many schools as he did…but his little blonde had been through a lot. Axel kissed Roxas on the cheek softly. "It's not your fault, Roxas."

Roxas sniffled and tried to control himself in front of Axel. "Yeah…"

Axel chuckled, knowing Roxas wouldn't believe him. "Roxas look at me."

Slowly, the blond turned around to face the redhead.

Axel's breath caught in his chest. Roxas looked so…innocent. Pure. It hurt Axel to see how badly the incident had scared the little blond. "So they sent you here because you said you did it?"

Roxas sniffled again as he wiped his tears away. "I gave them a very detailed explanation of what I did…because I felt it was more my fault that the bullies…"

That definitely made Axel mad. "What happened to the bully kid?"

"He's spending life in prison for other things." Roxas replied, looking more and more tired.

Axel shrugged to himself. That was better than letting the bully go free. "Roxas, are you tired?"

Roxas shook his head no and pulled Axel closer to him. "I'm fine. Can I have another?" The blond asked, moving on top of Axel.

Axel, who was surprised by Roxas's forwardness, laid back as Roxas made his way on top of him. Slowly, Roxas kissed Axel while reaching for the button of Axel's pants. The redhead couldn't help but moan as Roxas's soft fingers brushed over the sensitive skin under his navel.

As Roxas started unbuttoning Axel's pants, Axel pushed Roxas off of him. "Roxas, I think you need to slow down…"

Roxas gave Axel his best pout, making Axel rethink what he was doing. They didn't need to slow down…

But Axel knew he shouldn't take advantage of Roxas while he was tired…and depressed. "Roxas, lets go to bed. I think you need sleep."

--

Sora laughed. "Riku, that wasn't very smart!" He gave a shout of joy as he made the ball into the soccer goal.

"I was taking it easy on you." Riku replied with a sly face.

"Don't lie!" Sora giggled as he finally took in his surroundings. The sky was getting darker and darker… "I need to go back upstairs…Roxas will be worrying."

"Fine. I'll see you at breakfast, ok?" Riku replied, giving Sora a small peck on the check as he started walking towards the entrance to the building.

--

Axel laid Roxas down on his bed. "I'll be right back, Roxas. I want to quick get ready for bed."

"And you'll sleep with me tonight, Axel?"

"Of course." Axel smiled as his little blonde, wishing this day had gone a little faster…without Axel accidentally depressing his adorable little blonde.

Axel sighed as he walked towards the kitchen to grab a cup of water.

--

Demyx slipped out of Zexion's rooms. That boy was so cute.

The blonde contemplated ways to hang out with Zexion again as he made his way back to Roxas and Sora's rooms. He slid in.

Inside, Axel was drinking a small glass of water, thinking hard.

"Careful, I wouldn't want that brain of your to explode under all the pressure you're putting on it all of the sudden." Demyx joked as he made his way into the rooms.

Axel just rolled his eyes. "I need to ask you a favor, my friend."

"Ok…what are you doing, Axel?"

"Would you and Sora sleep up in your rooms tonight?" Axel asked, giving his best friend his best smile.

"What did you do, Axel?"

"Well…" Axel just sighed. "Roxas finally told me his story…so I'm going to let him sleep…and in the morning, I want to tell him mine."

"Ok. Good luck, Axe." Demyx gave his friend a smile and hug then headed out of the room.

Right as he was leaving, he ran into Sora who was on his way inside. "Whoa! Sora…your brother and Axel need to have some alone time…Do you mind if you and I sleep in my room tonight?"

Sora just nodded, still dazed. "Riku kissed me…"

--

Axel sighed again as Demyx left. It was time to go back to his blond.

He walked quietly back into the room and slid into the bed next to Roxas, giving the blond a quick kiss. "Good night, Roxas."

Roxas snuggled into the redhead's warm chest. "Good night, Axel."

--

--

So yeah. Its short and stuff. But I updated. Rawr.

So, I'm just now realizing how badly the first few chapters of all of my stories were written…like…eh. In this story, for example, there were supposed to be classes that everyone had to go to…but all of my ideas came together so quickly, I never really put that in there…so you all missed that big part of the story because of me. Eh.

And there was other stuff too, but whatever.

Reviewing makes the writer actually want to add the next chapter…

Review?


End file.
